Promenons-nous dans les bois
by Pamplelune d'Agrumes
Summary: Un jour, le Patron fait une curieuse rencontre dans les bois.


**Titre :** Promenons-nous dans les bois  
><strong>Fandom : <strong>X-over InThePanda dans _U__nknown movies_, Salut les Geeks et What The Cut.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Les émissions citées appartiennent pleinement à leurs auteurs. Bien évidemment, si cette fanfic gêne, je la supprime à leur demande !  
><strong>Personnagespairings : **Le type en cavale (UM), le Patron (SLG) et le Présentateur (WTC).  
><strong>Le pourquoi du comment du parce que<strong>** (****A.K.A.****« ****genre**** », « ****résumé**** », « autres » & « WARNING MOTHER FUCKER » ****) :** Attention, ceci est une **_CRACKFIC_** à l'état pur, écrite à trois heures du matin, suite à de longues discussions sérieuses (j'ai fait un billet là-dessus sur mon Tumblr en lien sur ma page profil si vous êtes intéressés) qui ont évolué (sous pas mal d'influences, dont la mienne) vers du nawak total.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> T (violence et mention de nécrophilie).

Câlins et paix aux auteurs de fanfictions et à vous chers lecteurs, spécialement à _Le Rien_ sans qui cette fic n'aurait pas existé !

(je ne suis pas désolée)

* * *

><p>Le Patron marchait d'un pas tranquille en sifflotant dans un bois sordide au sol miné de seringues, de capotes, de gants en latex et autres instruments médicales à usage détourné. Lui-même s'était bien… amusé avec des ballons de baudruche et un stéthoscope.<br>Les mains dans les poches de sa veste noir, ses fidèles lunettes de soleil vissés sur son nez alors que les nuages planaient dangereusement au-dessus de sa tête, un hurlement de terreur troubla la fausse quiétude du lieu, faisant fuir les volatiles et petites bestioles cohabitant avec des humains qui faisaient des galipettes ici et là.  
>Alléché par l'odeur du crime, le Patron se dirigea à pas de loup vers la source des hurlements de truie qu'on égorgeait. La grognasse avait du coffre et il aimait ça (surtout le moment où il se servait des vêtements de la femme pour l'étrangler ou la bâillonner).<p>

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à assister à une scène pareil :

« TU VAS FERMER TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE CONNASSE » hurlait un type accroupi en plantant de frénétiques coups de couteau sur le nouveau cadavre frémissant, éclaboussant par la même son visage, qui avait un rictus terrifiant, d'hémoglobine.

La Patron dévisagea l'homme qui avait réduit en bouilli ce qui fut la gorge de la femme. Il y avait tellement de sang qu'on ne pouvait même pas distinguer la couleur de cheveux initiale du corps. Le taré était grand, le regard hanté et fou, une coiffure ébouriffé en concurrence avec la touffe du pote de son créateur, des guenilles froissés par une traque.

Le type se releva prestement lorsque le Patron s'avança tranquillement en marchant sur une branche, le couteau de cuisine dégoulinant de sang. Nettement plus grand que lui, constata-t-il avec dégoût. Du sang maculait sa veste d'un vert kaki absolument ignoble et recouvrait une bonne partie de son visage. Le type soufflait comme un bœuf et le Patron pouvait voir des dents rougis par les éclaboussures.

Ils s'observaient. Le type se redressait lentement pour le toiser de toute sa hauteur, jaugeant son adversaire, il passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste lent mais le Patron put voir le tremblement des doigts. L'autre main serrait avec convulsion l'arme blanche, comme s'il se retenait de s'élancer et de le planter direct. Le type semblait contrarié.

Le Patron eut un rictus qui interpela son vis-à-vis, leva une main à son visage pour saisir une des deux branches de ses lunettes, la souleva assez pour lui lancer un clin d'œil.

« Hey gamin, ça te dirait un plan à trois ? » lança-t-il en désignant le cadavre de la femme, encore chaud, qui gisait derrière le meurtrier en cavale.

.

Jean-Philippe courrait comme tous les matins dans la forêt, préférant l'air frais boisé à la pollution de la capitale. Depuis qu'il avait commencé son footing matinal, son acuité visuel et auditive s'étaient renforcées depuis qu'il avait failli se faire planter une seringue dans les fesses ou encore lorsqu'il avait surpris un couple étrange dans une position tout autant interrogative, remettant en question les théories de la gravité, de la souplesse humaine et de la dilatation des orifices humains (six mois de thérapie pour oublier, SIX MOIS !). Il s'y était fait au folklore des bois, évitant au mieux les mauvaises rencontres malgré sa curiosité maladive.

Aujourd'hui, il aurait dû écouter son instinct qui lui hurlait de ne pas se diriger vers ces voix pleines de luxure qui criaient toute sortes d'insanités. Il avait été intrigué par une petite caméra qui trônait sur un trin d'arbre et avait dirigé son regard vers ce que filmait l'objet.

« AAAAAH, MES YEUX ! »

Il sentit son estomac se retourner et dût s'appuyer contre un arbre pour rejeter la bile et son repas d'hier soir au sol. Il crut alors tomber dans la quatrième dimension lorsqu'un homme barbu portant des lunettes de vue et aux cheveux bruns en bataille sortit de sa bouche et s'égosilla la voix en agitant des bras en l'air :

« BONJOUR, JE SUIS LE VOMIS ! »

N'interrompant nullement les activités… 'exotiques' des deux partenaires dans le crime.

« Génial les mecs, j'adore les plans à cinq » se réjouit le Patron, occupé à faire quelque chose que _VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS SAVOIR_.  
>« À quatre, elle n'est pas très causante, celle-là. »<br>« T'es con ou quoi ? Elle est morte, gamin, tu l'as tué. »  
>« Ah oui, c'est vrai » gloussa le dénommé Viktor avec un air gourmand.<p> 


End file.
